literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
Ambrose Bierce
Ambrose Gwinett Bierce was born on June 24, 1842 and is believed to have died in 1914. He was an American editorialist, journalist, short story writer and satirist, today best known for his book The Devil's Dictionary. Ambrose Bierce was well known to H.P. Lovecraft who included two of Bierce's stories among his favorites. Disappearance In October of 1913 Ambrose Bierce (then 71) departed Washington, D.C., on a tour of Civil War battlefields. He continued westward and by December he crossed into Mexico. In Ciudad Juárez he joined Pancho Villa's army as an observer (Journalist?). Bierce is known to have gone with Pancho Villa's army as far as Chihuahua, Chihuahua. A letter to a close friend, sent from there on December 26, 1913 is the last that was ever heard from him. Works Books * The Fiend's Delight ( 1873 ). as Dod Grile * Nuggets and Dust Panned Out in California ( 1873 ) as Dod Grile * Cobwebs from an Empty Skull (1874) as Dod Grile * The Dance of Death (with Thomas A. Harcourt, as William Herman) (1877) * Tales of Soldiers and Civilians (also known as In the Midst of Life) (1891) * Black Beetles in Amber (1892). poems * The Monk and the Hangman's Daughter (1892) * Can Such Things Be? (1893) * Fantastic Fables (1899) * Shapes of Clay (1903) * The Devil's Dictionary (1911) (first published in book form as The Cynic's Word Book, 1906) * Collected Works (1909) * Write It Right (1909) * A Horseman in the Sky, A Watcher by the Dead, The Man and the Snake (1920) * The Collected Works ( 1909-1912 ). Includes: ** "Negligible Tales'' a group of miscellaneous tales and sketches; and'' ** The Parenticide Club Four absurd and irredeemable pieces. Short stories * "The Haunted Valley' (1871) * "An Inhabitant of Carcosa" (1887) * "One of the Missing" (1888) * "The Boarded Window" (1891) * "Chickamauga" (1891) * "The Eyes of the Panther" (1891) * "Haita the Shepherd" (1891) * "The Man and the Snake" (1891) * "The Middle Toe of the Right Foot" (1891) * "An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge" (1891) * "The Suitable Surroundings" (1891) * "A Tough Tussle" (1891) * "A Watcher by the Dead" (1891) * "An Adventure at Brownville" (1893) * "A Baby Tramp" (1893) * "Bodies of the Dead" (1893) * "The Death of Halpin Frayser" (1893) * "The Famous Gilson Bequest" (1893) * "John Bartine's Watch" (1893) * "The Night-Doings at 'Deadman's'" (1893) * 'A Psychological Shipwreck" (1893) * "The Realm of the Unreal" (1893) * "The Secret of Macarger's Gulch" (1893) * "The Damned Thing" (1894) * 'A Vine on a House" (1905) * "The Moonlit Road" (1907) * "The time, The moon fought back" (1911) * "Beyond the Wall" (1909) * "A Diagnosis of Death" (1909) * "A Jug of Syrup" (1909) * "Moxon's Master" (1909) * "Staley Fleming's Hallucination" (1909) * "The Stranger" (1909) * "The Way of Ghosts" (1909) * "The Affair at Coulter's Notch" * 'An Affair of Outposts' * "The Applicant" * "The Baptism of Dobsho' * "A Bottomless Grave" * "The City of the Gone Away" * "The Coup de Grace" * "Curried Cow" * "The Failure of Hope and Wandel" * "George Thurston" * "A Holy Terror" * "A Horseman in the Sky" * "The Hypnotist" * "An Imperfect Conflagration' * "The Ingenious Patriot" * John Mortonson's Funeral * "Jupiter Doke, Brigadier-General" * "Killed at Resaca" * "A Lady from Redhorse" * "The Little Story" * "The Major's Tale" * "The Man Out of the Nose" * "The Mocking-Bird" * "The Monk and the Hangman's Daughter" * "Mr Swiddler's Flip-Flap" * "My Favorite Murder" * "Mysterious Disappearances" * "Oil of Dog" * "One Kind of Officer" * "One of Twins" * "One Officer, One Man" * "One Summer Night" * "Parker Adderson, Philosopher" * "Perry Chumly's Eclipse" * "A Providential Intimation" * "The Race at Left Bower" * "A Resumed Identity" * "A Revolt of the Gods" * "Some Haunted Houses" * "A Son of the Gods" * "The Story of a Conscience" * "The Tail of the Sphinx" * "Visions of the Night" * "The Widower Turmore" * "An Arrest" External links * Works of Ambrose Bierce on Wikisource. * Quotations from Ambrose Bierce on Wikiquote. *Free public domain audiobooks of Ambrose Bierce's works from LibriVox. * Works of Ambrose Bierce on Project Gutenberg. * The Ambrose Bierce Site. es:Ambrose Bierce Category:Horror Authors Category:Short Story Authors